


Tippy-Toes

by keeeeebo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Height Differences, Hugs, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love this ship dhghfd, miu is 5'9 and angie is 5'1 its literally canon skksksk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeeeebo/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: "Ah! I have an idea!!""Huh? What is it?""Pick me up, Miu!"





	Tippy-Toes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SUNSHINE CHILD ANGIE!!!!!I LOV U!!!!!!!!  
> this is jus a short lil thingy......i love this ship..................i swear these two are PERFECT for each other aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!
> 
> i really really like charas giving their s/os bouquets.........aksjdnsnmssn

Miu noticed how her girlfriend always had to get on her tippy-toes just to give her a kiss. 

**_"Miu, Atua commands you to give me a kiss!"_ **

**_"Alriiight. C'mere, buttercup."_ **

**_"Ah... Miu, I can't reaaach!"_ **

The inventor sighed happily at the memory, continuing the paper she was writing on her laptop.

She had been typing for a good 20 minutes before she heard the door open and a shout from the foyer.

"Yoo-hooo! I'm home, rosebud!~."

"Took ya long enough! How long does it take to just buy some groceries?!" Miu shouted back, quickly getting out of her seat to scurry to her girlfriend.

"Ah, I got carried away looking at the pretty flowers..."

"That's so like you," Miu snorted, taking a bag from the shorter and carrying it to the kitchen. 

"Anyways, I was just looking at the roses, and I had an epiphany!"

"An epiphany, huh?" The blond continued to take out the items from the bags, placing them on the counter. 

"Ae, ae! An epiphany!"

"Well, what'd he tell ya this time?"

"He asked me to buy a bouquet of very pretty flowers for a very pretty lady! Ohh, but too bad Angie doesn't know any pretty ladiiiies..."

 "Hyaah!! I'm a pretty lady! I'm a pretty lady!"

"Nyahahaa!~ Exactly!" Angie giggled, pulling out a small bouquet from the bag in her hand. 

"N-No way...!!! You really didn't...!" Miu stuttered, excitedly taking the bouquet from her partner. 

"Yes way!! I really did!" Angie clasped her hands together, grinning at the taller's reaction. 

"But it's YOUR birthday, buttercup! A-And I didn't even finish your gift--!"

"Atua asked me to! And no worries about my gift. Angie needs nothing but her lovely little rosebud for her birthday! W-Wait...  _Oop!_ "

"Oop?" Miu parroted, looking up from the flowers in her hand.

"I've had another epiphany!" Angie exclaimed, moving her clasped hands above her head gleefully. 

"Whuh? Just now?"

"Yuu-huh! Juuust now." Angie moved her hands back down, bowing her head in prayer. "Atua says that Miu must give Angie lots of kisses for her birthday!"

"Damn, I love this Atua guy!" She said happily, putting down the bouquet and stepping forward to embrace her girlfriend. 

Angie giggled at the gesture, nuzzling into her girlfriend. 

"Happy birthday, buttercup." Miu whispered, kissing the crown of Angie's head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't finish my gift for you in time."

"Didn't Angie tell you already? Atua said that all Angie needs for her birthday is Miu's kisses!"

In an attempt to punctuate her sentence smoothly, Angie stood on her tippy-toes to kiss the blond, but to no avail. 

"Need some help, short stuff?" Miu smirked, running her hair through the shorter girl's soft white hair.

"Hmm... Ah! Angie has an idea!!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Pick me up, Miu!"

"Hmm... Fine," The inventor sighed, "I'll try."

Miu's first attempt was completely fruitless, but after a few tries, she lifted up her girlfriend, letting the latter plant kisses all over Iruma's cheeks and lips. 

"I love you so, so much," Miu gave a small grunt as she put Angie back down, giving her one last kiss on her nose. 

"Atua says that he is satisfied,"  Angie nodded, giving Miu a cheeky grin accompanied by a suppressed chuckle.

"Is he, now?"

"Uhm... actually, he wants you to give Angie a few more. Please?"

"Whatever Atua says."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, "Ae, ae" means "Yes, yes" in Māori. I'm a bit rusty on my Māori since I've forgotten most of it since I first learned it but oh well pfft
> 
> The reason why I used Māori for this is because Angie believes in Atua, a god worshipped by the Māori people. Her beliefs and customs also align perfectly with a typical Polynesians', soooo...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is a short fic but all constructive criticism is welcome!!!


End file.
